Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Musique
DC: Vocal Albums Characters File #1: Setsuna Kai Pistes #'''Invisible Hearts''' #:'''Composition:''' Takao Konishi (小西 貴雄) #:'''Arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu (上松 範康) #:'''Paroles:''' Ginshiro Akiya (秋谷 銀四郎) #:'''Chant:''' Showtaro Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎) #'''Peace and Love''' #:'''Composition:''' Kazuya Izumi (和泉 一弥) #:'''Arrangement:''' Takehiro Kawabe (河辺 健宏) #:'''Paroles:''' Twune (ツネ / Tsunetoshi Kikuchi 菊池 常利) #:'''Chant:''' Showtaro Morikubo #'''Invisible Hearts (Karaoke)''' (''Invisible Hearts（カラオケ）'') #:'''Composition:''' Takao Konishi #:'''Arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu #'''Peace and Love (Karaoke)''' (''Peach and Love（カラオケ）'') #:'''Composition:''' Kazuya Izumi #:'''Arrangement:''' Takehiro Kawabe #'''"DeviChil" Bonus Voice - Setsuna Kai''' (''“デビチル” おまけ ボイス 甲斐 セツナ'', ''“DebiChiru” Omake Boisu Kai Setsuna'') #:'''Voix:''' Showtaro Morikubo Paroles Invisible Hearts Kanji :''もっと君に伝えたかったんだ このemotion'' :''きっと夢はふたりでなら叶うはず あきらめず'' :''この街では 誰もがレプリカ'' :''手のひらの電話に ナンバーを打ち込んで'' :''迷った自分の ロックはずしてる'' :''吹きすさぶ 激しい風に'' :''倒されても 離しちゃダメさ'' :''抱きしめた 腕の奥には'' :''信じ続けた 奇跡が宿る'' :''それはいつか君にも 見えるさ'' :''ずっと君を見つめていたかった このRelation'' :''きっと錆びたブリキの胸に勇気を くれるから'' :''この星では 誰もがエイリアン'' :''やさしさに傷つき 愛した分だけ'' :''哀しいDestiny くり返して行く'' :''押し寄せる 無言の影に'' :''流されても 失くしちゃダメさ'' :''立ち上がる 熱い瞳に'' :''探し続ける 永遠がある'' :''それはいつか君にも 見えるさ'' :''吹きすさぶ 激しい風に'' :''倒されても 離しちゃダメさ'' :''抱きしめた 腕の奥には'' :''信じ続けた 奇跡が宿る'' :''それはいつか君にも 見えるさ'' Romaji Peach and Love Kanji Romaji Characters File #2: Mirai Kaname Pistes #'''Really -Here We Go-''' (''本当は～Here we go～'', ''Hontō ha ~Here we go~'') #:'''Composition:''' Asako Niwa (にわ あさ子) #:'''Arrangement:''' Jun Kageie (影家 淳) #:'''Paroles:''' UCO #:'''Chant:''' Yukana Nogami (野上 ゆかな) #'''Peace Rush!!''' (''PEACE RUSH！！'', ''PEACE RUSH!!'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu (上松 範康) #:'''Paroles:''' UCO #:'''Chant:''' Yukana Nogami #'''Really -Here We Go- (Karaoke)''' (''本当は～Here we go～（カラオケ）'', ''Hontō ha ~Here we go~ (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition:''' Asako Niwa #:'''Arrangement:''' Jun Kageie #'''Peace Rush!! (Karaoke)''' (''PEACE RUSH！！（カラオケ）'', ''PEACE RUSH!! (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu #'''"DeviChil" Bonus Voice - Mirai Kaname''' (''“デビチル” おまけ ボイス 要 ミライ'', ''“DebiChiru” Omake Boisu Mirai Kaname'') #:'''Voix:''' Yukana Nogami Paroles Hontō ha ~Here we go~ Kanji :''本当はきっと 優しいすべての人と'' :''世界と世界を つなげるよ Here we go!!'' :''向かい風の中走り出す どんな風さえも見方にして'' :''何処へ逃げても同じだから さぁ進んでいこう'' :''遠い未来に せつない未来に'' :''僕らは出逢える きっとひとりじゃない!!'' :''時には この世界に生まれた意味も'' :''わからずにAh涙が落ちるけど'' :''本当はきっと優しいすべての人と'' :''こころとこころを つなげるよ Here we go!!'' :''そびえ立つ壁に立ち向かい どんな波さえも乗りこなして'' :''きっとここからはじまってく さぁ進んでいこう'' :''広い世界で 愛なき世界で'' :''僕らは出逢える きっとひとりじゃない!!'' :''時には この世界に生まれた意味も'' :''わからずにAh涙が落ちるけど'' :''本当はきっと優しいすべての人と'' :''こころとこころを つなげるよ Here we go!!'' :''遠い未来に せつない未来に'' :''僕らは出逢える きっとひとりじゃない!!'' :''時には この世界に生まれた意味も'' :''わからずにAh涙が落ちるけど'' :''本当はきっと優しいすべての人と'' :''こころとこころを つなげるよ'' :''時には この世界に生まれた意味も'' :''わからずにAh涙が落ちるけど'' :''本当はきっと優しいすべての人と'' :''世界と世界を つなげるよ Here we go!!'' Romaji Peace Rush!! Kanji Romaji Characters File #3: Cool Pistes #'''Cool at Dog Fight''' (''クールにDOG FIGHT'', ''Kūru ni DOG FIGHT'') #:'''Composition:''' Mari Konishi (小西 真理) #:'''Arrangement:''' Jun Kageie (影家 淳) #:'''Paroles:''' Mayumi Takagi (高木真由美) #:'''Chant:''' Kikuko Inoue (井上 喜久子) #'''Alright''' (''大丈夫'', ''Daijōbu'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Yoshihiro Kusano (草野 よしひろ / 草野 芳裕) #:'''Paroles:''' Miho Matsuba (松葉 美保) #:'''Chant:''' Kikuko Inoue #'''Cool at Dog Fight (Karaoke)''' (''クールにDOG FIGHT（カラオケ）'', ''Kūru ni DOG FIGHT (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition:''' Mari Konishi #:'''Arrangement:''' Jun Kageie #'''Alright (Karaoke)''' (''大丈夫（カラオケ）'', ''Daijōbu (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Yoshihiro Kusano #'''"DeviChil" Bonus Voice - Cool''' (''“デビチル” おまけ ボイス クール'', ''“DebiChiru” Omake Boisu Kūru'') #:'''Voix:''' Kikuko Inoue Paroles Kūru ni DOG FIGHT Kanji :''このごろちまたでほら 有名な'' :''耳にしたことがアルだろう 俺のことを'' :''恩着せがましくなく艶やかに'' :''すべてをこなしている Lonely Lonely BOY!!'' :''熱くなくさりげなくが そう MY SOUL'' :''誰にもできないね この地球（ほし）の下'' :''クールにDOG FIGHT なにげに'' :''シュールにチックチック感じて'' :''クールなDOG FIGHT このまま'' :''邪魔させない YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!!'' :''コビナイ強さの奥やさしさは'' :''すべてをとりこにする Lonely Lonely BOY!!'' :''忘れられなくなっても OK ALL RIGHT'' :''マジなせつなさでも 問題ないね'' :''クールにDOG FIGHT なにげに'' :''シュールにノックノック試して'' :''クールなDOG FIGHT これから'' :''ジャンキーなまま YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!!'' :''クールにDOG FIGHT なにげに'' :''シュールにチックチック感じて'' :''クールなDOG FIGHT このまま'' :''邪魔させない YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!!''　 :''クールにDOG FIGHT なにげに'' :''シュールにノックノック試して'' :''クールなDOG FIGHT これから'' :''ジャンキーなまま YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW!!'' Romaji Daijōbu Kanji Romaji Characters File #4: Veil Pistes #'''From 0 Perpectives to ∞ Dreams''' (''０の丘から∞の夢をだいて'', ''0 no Oka Kara ∞ no Yume wo Daite'') #:'''Composition:''' Hideki Yoshimi (吉見 緋出暉) & UCO #:'''Arrangement:''' Hideki Yoshimi #:'''Paroles:''' UCO #:'''Chant:''' Chiaki Osawa (大沢 千秋) #'''Kitto Kitto''' (''キット キット'', ''Kitto Kitto'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Chiaki Ogasawara (小笠原 ちあき) #:'''Arrangement:''' Jun Kageie (影家 淳) #:'''Chant:''' Chiaki Osawa #'''From 0 Perpectives to ∞ Dreams (Karaoke)''' (''０の丘から∞の夢をだいて（カラオケ）'', ''0 no Oka Kara ∞ no Yume wo Daite (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition:''' Hideki Yoshimi & UCO #:'''Arrangement:''' Hideki Yoshimi #'''Kitto Kitto (Karaoke)''' (''キット キット（カラオケ）'', ''Kitto Kitto (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition:''' Chiaki Ogasawara #:'''Arrangement:''' Jun Kageie #'''"DeviChil" Bonus Voice - Veil''' (''“デビチル” おまけ ボイス ベール'', ''“DebiChiru” Omake Boisu Bēru'') #:'''Voix:''' Chiaki Osawa Paroles 0 no Oka Kara ∞ no Yume wo Daite Kanji :''鳴り止まぬノイズも歌になる'' :''どしゃぶりもパラダイスWOW WOW LET'S GO!!'' :''笑っても泣いても夢見てる'' :''さかさまのミラクルWOW WOW WOW'' :''そうよ、きっと いつの日にか 魔法が解けたときぃ'' :''僕らは 本当のWOW WOW WOW友達になれるかも'' :''さぁー手と手をつないで 瞳をひらいて'' :''0の丘から∞の夢をだいて'' :''あぁーまだ見ぬ世界が まだみぬ未来が'' :''まだみぬ仲間（ひと）が 僕らを待っているから'' :''あつあつのスープに飛び込めば'' :''幸せのハウリングWOW WOW LET'S GO!!'' :''ちょっぴりね、ピント外れてても'' :''ポンコツのミラクルWOW WOW WOW'' :''そうよ、きっと どんなにボロボロにみえたってぇ'' :''中身はピカピカなのWOW WOW WOW So涙に磨かれて'' :''さぁー手と手をつないで 心を開いて'' :''0の丘から∞の夢をだいて'' :''あぁーまだ見ぬ奇跡が まだみぬ歴史が'' :''まだみぬ星が 僕らを待っているから'' :''さぁー手と手をつないで 瞳をひらいて'' :''0の丘から∞の夢をだいて'' :''あぁーまだ見ぬ世界が まだみぬ未来が'' :''まだみぬ仲間（ひと）が 僕らを待っているから''　 :''さぁー手と手をつないで 心を開いて'' :''0の丘から∞の夢をだいて'' :''あぁーまだ見ぬ奇跡が まだみぬ歴史が'' :''まだみぬ星が 僕らを待っているから'' Romaji Kitto Kitto Kanji Romaji Characters File #5: Jack Frost Pistes #'''Smiling...''' (''スマイル。ねっ。'', ''Sumairu. Nee.'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Jun Kageie (景家 淳) #:'''Paroles:''' Mayumi Takagi (高木 真由美) #:'''Chant:''' Kyoko Hikami (氷上 恭子) #'''Blowing Wind''' (''北風吹いた'', ''Kitakaze Fuita'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Jun Kageie #:'''Paroles:''' Mayumi Takagi #:'''Chant:''' Kyoko Hikami #'''Smiling...''' (''スマイル。ねっ。（カラオケ）'', ''Sumairu. Nee. (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Jun Kageie #'''Blowing Wind (Karaoke)''' (''北風吹いた（カラオケ）'', ''Kitakaze Fuita (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Jun Kageie #'''"DeviChil" Bonus Drama - Happy Friends from "DeviChil" (Part 1)''' (''“デビチル” おまけ ドラマ「デビチルのゆかいな仲間たち（前編）」'', ''“DebiChiru” Omake Dorama "DebiChiru no Yukaina Nakama-tachi (Zenpen)"'') #:'''Voix:''' Kyoko Hikami Paroles Sumairu. Nee. Kanji :''そこまでSTOP! 涙はSTOP!'' :''僕がいるじゃない JA-NA-I!!'' :''ぷりぷりSTOP! スマイルSMILE!'' :''僕がいるじゃない JA-NA-I!!'' :''となりのとなりのあのコの家まで遊びに行くけど'' :''行かない？イコーヨ！'' :''黄色い小道を曲がってその先みんなで行くけど'' :''行かない？イコーヨ！'' :''わーい。仲魔だ ヒーホー'' :''わーい。みんなで 集まって'' :''ほーら。笑って ヒーホー'' :''とびきりの雪を降らせてみせるから'' :''ダイヤはKARATTO! カラアゲKARATTO!'' :''僕がいるじゃない JA-NA-I!!'' :''こころもKARATTO! スマイルSMILE!'' :''僕がいるじゃない JA-NA-I!!'' :''失敗失敗だらけの世の中ぜんぜんヘーキさ'' :''そうでしょ？余裕ーさ！（よゆーさ！）'' :''いっさいがっさいこの際忘れてぜんぜんヘーキさ'' :''そうでしょ？余裕ーさ！（よゆーさ！）'' :''わーい。せーので ヒーホー'' :''わーい。みんなで 声あわせ'' :''ほーら。たのしい ヒーホー'' :''とびきりの笑顔いっぱいあげるから'' :''わーい。仲魔だ ヒーホー'' :''わーい。みんなで 集まって'' :''ほーら。笑って ヒーホー'' :''とびきりの雪を降らせてみせるから'' :''わーい。せーので ヒーホー'' :''わーい。みんなで 声あわせ'' :''ほーら。たのしい ヒーホー'' :''とびきりの笑顔いっぱいあげるから'' Romaji Kitakaze Fuita Kanji Romaji Characters File #6: Fenrir & Abaddon Pistes #'''Silver Tears''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu (上松 範康) #:'''Paroles:''' Ginshiro Akiya (秋谷 銀四郎) #:'''Chant:''' Mitsuo Iwata (岩田 光央) & Wataru Takagi (高木 渉) #'''One Night Dream - Hundreds of Dreams''' (''夢一夜・夢百話'', ''Yume Hitoyo - Yume Hyakubanashi'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Takehiro Kawabe (河辺 健宏) #:'''Paroles:''' Ginshiro Akiya #:'''Chant:''' Mitsuo Iwata & Wataru Takagi #'''Silver Tears (Karaoke)''' (''Silver Tears（カラオケ）'' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Noriyasu Agematsu #'''One Night Dream - Hundreds of Dreams (Karaoke)''' (''夢一夜・夢百話（カラオケ）'', ''Yume Hitoyo - Yume Hyakubanashi (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Takehiro Kawabe #'''"DeviChil" Bonus Drama - Happy Friends from "DeviChil" (Part 2)''' (''“デビチル” おまけ ドラマ「デビチルのゆかいな仲間たち（後編）」'', ''“DebiChiru” Omake Dorama "DebiChiru no Yukaina Nakama-tachi (Kōhen)"'') #:'''Voix:''' Mitsuo Iwata & Wataru Takagi Paroles Silver Tears Kanji :''Missing I Lost The Map'' :''いつの日か失くしてしまった 青い海と空の地図を'' :''取り戻したくて 旅を続けるけど'' :''Kissing I Tear For You'' :''運命の皮肉なエニシに 銀の涙流す 君に'' :''愛すべき友に この稲妻突き刺すDestiny'' :''吹きすさぶ 砂塵の果てから'' :''生まれ出た この Evil Hearts'' :''誰も皆 恐れおののき'' :''指をさし 叫びあげるけど'' :''帰る場所は やすらぎの待つ胸'' :''そんなこと 焦がれつづけていたけれど'' :''それもDaydream'' :''Lonely Lonely Lonely'' :''Missing I Lost The Map'' :''いつの日か失くしてしまった 青い海と空の地図を'' :''取り戻したくて 旅を続けるけど'' :''Kissing I Tear For You'' :''運命の皮肉なエニシに 銀の涙流す 君に'' :''愛すべき友に この稲妻突き刺すDestiny'' :''ゆがみあう 時空の彼方に'' :''はじかれた この Innocent Mind'' :''悪はとても 綺麗な華と'' :''まやかしの 俺は巡礼者'' :''だけど愛の まなざしが待つ夜'' :''そんなシーン 探しつづけてきたけれど'' :''それもDe-ja vu'' :''Lonely Lonely Lonely'' :''Missing I Lost The Book'' :''いつの日か忘れてしまった ふたり夢を刻むStory'' :''また出会いたくて 旅を続けるけど'' :''Kissing I Wait For You'' :''すれちがう不思議なジェラスに 青い吐息もらす 君に'' :''守るべき愛に この哀しみ突き刺すRhapsody'' :''Missing I Lost The Map'' :''いつの日か失くしてしまった 青い海と空の地図を'' :''取り戻したくて 旅を続けるけど'' :''Kissing I Tear For You'' :''運命の皮肉なエニシに 銀の涙流す 君に'' :''愛すべき友に この稲妻突き刺すDestiny'' Romaji Yume Hitoyo - Yume Hyakubanashi Kanji Romaji DC: Singles Opening 1 Pistes #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''（カラオケ）'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''（カラオケ）'', ''2'') Paroles Go-Round Kanji :''奇跡の風が 胸を吹き抜ける 超強くなれる気がして'' :''純情な MY 感情が 騒ぎだす'' :''知らず知らずに カギをかけていた ラヴハート達を今こそ'' :''勇気という 名の剣を振り 解き放て'' :''きらめきをBAGにつめこんで 君が笑う楽園まで行こう'' :''不思議なパワー ふたりで呼び覚ませ!!'' :''まわれ Merry-Go-Round'' :''めくるめくフューチャー負けないCRY信じて'' :''強く 夢に-Go-Round'' :''抱きしめたいよ ギュッと 虹になる日まで'' :''まわれ Merry-Go-Round'' :''大事なメッセージ 忘れないで今すぐ'' :''君の 胸に-Go-Round'' :''今伝えたいんだ LOVE（あい）は無敵だと'' :''ガラスの扉 激しくたたいて YES未来地図を写して'' :''迷わずに 次のステージへ 舞い上がれ'' :''永遠（とわ）のアドベンチャーを信じて 息を止めて口づけをしたら'' :''未来のエナジー 溢れ出してくるよ!!'' :''まわれ Merry-Go-Round'' :''輝けるフューチャー せつないCRY感じて'' :''なぜか ふたり-Go-Round'' :''出会えた事を ズッと 大切にしたい'' :''まわれ Merry-Go-Round'' :''楽しいストーリー 感じたまま創ろう'' :''君の ために-Go-Round'' :''指切りしよう LOVE（あい）を離さない'' :''まわれ Merry-Go-Round'' :''めくるめくフューチャー負けないCRY信じて'' :''強く 夢に-Go-Round'' :''抱きしめたいよ ギュッと 虹になる日まで'' :''まわれ Merry-Go-Round'' :''大事なメッセージ 忘れないで今すぐ'' :''君の 胸に-Go-Round'' :''今伝えたいんだ LOVE（あい）は無敵だと'' :''まわれ Merry-Go-Round'' :''楽しいストーリー 感じたまま創ろう'' :''君の ために-Go-Round'' :''指切りしよう LOVE（あい）を離さない'' :''夢を守るよ'' Romaji 2 Kanji Romaji Ending 1 Pistes #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') Paroles Tenkai no Aurora Kanji :''夢から覚めたキミは素足のままで'' :''僕の世界をそっと見つめてた'' :''枯れた心は まるで化石のように'' :''淡い光を眺め続けた'' :''きっと君に触れて 遠い日の涙は'' :''凍えそうな風に消えて'' :''オーロラ 降りそそいだら'' :''透明な景色 新しい世界を照らそう'' :''見つめ合う時の中で'' :''抱えきれない未来を 瞳に映そう'' :''夢から覚めた秒刻みの夜明けは'' :''僕の世界をそっと映した'' :''木漏れ灯 蒼い羽根 閉ざされた瞳と'' :''真冬の月明かり'' :''きっと君に触れて 届くような気がした'' :''見えなかった窓の向こうへ'' :''誰もいない空で逢えたら'' :''切ない予感懐して世界を廻ろう'' :''抱きよせて眠らせてね'' :''悲しい香りも 溢れだす心にさらわれ'' :''オーロラ 降りそそいだら'' :''透明な景色 新しい世界を照らそう'' :''見つめ合う時の中で'' :''抱えきれない未来を 瞳に映そう'' :''夢から覚めた君はガラスケースの'' :''扉を開けて そっと出ていった'' Romaji 2 Kanji Romaji Op & End 2 Pistes #'''[[Love Sick]]''' (''LOVE SICK'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Takashi Genozono (現王園 崇) #:'''Arrangement:''' Fairy Fore & Masao Akashi (明石 昌夫) #:'''Chant:''' Fairy Fore #'''[[Idoll]]''' (''アイドル～IDOLL～'', ''Aidoru ~IDOLL~'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Takashi Genozono #:'''Arrangement:''' Fairy Fore & Masao Akashi #:'''Chant:''' Fairy Fore Paroles Love Sick Kanji :''僕は君と出逢えてスゴク Highテンションだ 昔 偶然見たTVで言ってたんだ'' :''「欠けたグラスの半分のように自分に合う人は 決まってるんだ!!」'' :''それがアナタだから'' :''大体 君の事ばかり気になって 僕は軽いノイローゼ'' :''24時間 君でいっぱいだから'' :''君の魅力の中 迷っちゃって 僕の回路はHEATする'' :''これからが気になる二人だから'' :''何もそんなにあせることはないのさ 昔よく見ていた雑誌に書いてあった'' :''「恋におちて あせればあせるほど 深くハマリこんでいく... ☆≠§∀!?」'' :''続きは忘れちゃった'' :''大体 僕はロマンティックな恋にいつも憧れてるから'' :''君の白馬の王子になれるかな?'' :''恋の迷路の中 狂っちゃって 僕の気持ちは溢れ出す'' :''このままが素敵な二人だから'' :''大体 君の事ばかり気になって 僕は軽いノイローゼ'' :''24時間 君でいっぱいだから'' :''君の魅力の中 迷っちゃって 僕の回路はHEATする'' :''結末を教えて'' :''「会いたい」'' :''僕と君の距離縮まって この先はどうなるのかな?'' :''欠けたグラスは1つになれるかな?'' :''いつまでも君に夢中ですね 目の前も1000年先も'' :''これからも大事な二人だから'' :''恋の魔法が消え愛になって…'' Romaji Idoll Kanji :''イライラしてくる愛想をふりまいて ギリギリ見えないところで操られて'' :''仏様の顔　中身は真っ黒 そんなあなた様 僕にこう告げる'' :''「君だけしかいない」「こんなに愛してる」'' :''全部 嘘でした'' :''動けない世界なら全て何もかもを解き放て 素敵な夢をみせるゼ'' :''「まだ子供なんだから…」「もう大人なんでしょう」'' :''またまた言い訳大人の口実ね'' :''見え透いた嘘　自信たっぷりで 救いようのない独裁者ばかり'' :''つきあいきれない もう笑いそう'' :''許してくれますか？'' :''憧れているんでしょう みんなブラウン管の幻'' :''キレイに写ってるでしょう？'' :''やるせない事だらけ でもね君は悲しませないよ'' :''だから僕を見つめてて'' :''動けない世界なら全て何もかもを解き放て 素敵な夢をおくるね'' :''伝えたい事だらけ でもね君を悲しませるから'' :''少しだけ嘘をつくね'' :''憧れでいたいから 僕の素顔はみんな内緒さ'' :''作り笑いもまかせて'' :''恋人もいないなら 夜は独りで夢を見るから'' :''だから僕を見つめてて'' Romaji Opening 3 Pistes #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''（カラオケ）'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''（カラオケ）'', ''2'') Paroles Toki wo Sukue! Kanji :''未来は 今日から'' :''つづく時間 すべて'' :''誰にも消せはしないはずさ'' :''朝は風まとい'' :''夜は星をたどる旅人'' :''キミも キミの夢も'' :''なぜだと 答えを さがすよりも すばやく'' :''フラッシュ 予感を うけとめろ'' :''ライト＆ダーク 時を救え！'' :''見えなくても 求める声が 聞こえる'' :''ゴー・ラウンド 時をつかめ！'' :''見えなくても 近づいている 感じる'' :''ノー・クラウド 時のつばさ'' :''あの人へと 空を駆けてゆく その日が来るまで'' :''夜明けに 名前を'' :''呼ばれて 目を覚ます'' :''影だけ かすかに残してる'' :''“アナタヲ シッテイル”'' :''光る文字のメッセージ'' :''カラダに 勇気がふえていく'' :''両手の力を 合わすように 僕らは'' :''デスティニイ 出会った 今ここで'' :''ライト＆ダーク 時を救え！'' :''愛へ向かう ためらいのない 姿で'' :''ゴー・ライド 時の歌が'' :''とき放たれ 七色の鐘 鳴らす日 信じて'' :''ライト＆ダーク 時を救え！'' :''見えなくても 求める声が 聞こえる'' :''ゴー・ラウンド 時をつかめ！'' :''見えなくても 近づいている 感じる'' :''ノー・クラウド 時のつばさ'' :''あの人へと 空を駆けてゆく その日が来るまで'' Romaji Fighting Out Kanji :''破れた時空を越えて 先を目指すのさ'' :''流星と化した 時の鎖呼び戻せ'' :''そのチカラ 自分の中にある'' :''手を伸ばせ 失われた未来'' :''今 つかみ取れ!!'' :''Fighting out'' :''I get a future dream'' :''燃えたぎる 鼓動 盾にして'' :''Fighting out'' :''光・炎・そのパワーを解き放て'' :''信じる気持ちが 奇跡を起こすのさ'' :''Fighting out'' :''歩むべき道を 時の鍵が示してる'' :''祈るその瞳 闇に咲いた花のよう'' :''本当の仲間がいる限り'' :''運命も歴史も変えてやる'' :''負けたりしない!!'' :''Fighting out'' :''I get a future world'' :''込み上げる闘志 武器にして'' :''Fighting out'' :''傷だらけのその向こう 未来へと'' :''やり抜く強さが 明日の風になる'' :''Fighting out'' :''Fighting out'' :''I get a future dream'' :''燃えたぎる 鼓動 盾にして'' :''Fighting out'' :''光・炎・そのパワーを解き放て'' :''Fighting out'' :''I get a future world'' :''込み上げる闘志 武器にして'' :''Fighting out'' :''傷だらけのその向こう 未来へと'' :''信じる気持ちが 奇跡を起こすのさ'' :''Fighting out'' Romaji Ending 3 Pistes #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''（カラオケ）'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''（カラオケ）'', ''2'') Paroles Happy Life Kanji :''早起きと雨の日と ため息の小さな風'' :''それだけの朝だけど'' :''何かが起こる確信を持っていた'' :''Ah まだ僕が迷ってた'' :''Ah 答えをノックした'' :''今も、退屈なルールなんて用じゃない！'' :''理想も夢もカンケイない、そう思うだろう'' :''Ah 誰にも予想できない世界が待つだろう'' :''ハッピーライフ そんな今日は'' :''自転車と今日のニュースと'' :''魔法の働く場所'' :''読みかけのジュール・ヴェルヌと'' :''海底をホラ、突き進む潜水艦'' :''きっと、悲しくて目を閉じた瞬間'' :''心の底の純粋に触れるだろう'' :''すべてを押し流す夕焼けが'' :''少しだけ僕の行く先を照らすだろう'' :''余計な言葉なんていらない'' :''毎日を今日みたいに感じたい'' :''退屈なルールなんて用じゃない'' :''理想も夢もカンケイない、そう思うだろう'' :''Ah 誰にも予想できない世界が待つだろう'' :''ハッピーライフ いつも そうさ！'' Romaji Someday Kanji :''Someday キミが描いた未来 ボクが描いた未来'' :''どんなに遠い空でも いつかは近づいて'' :''Someday 曖昧な不安なら 取り合う暇なんかない'' :''今日の出逢い明日の夢を叶えてゆけ！'' :''Get Your Dream'' :''くだらないことでまた泣いてる'' :''ずっとずっと迷い込んでる'' :''情けなくなっている'' :''意気地なしいつからなの？'' :''いつもと違うアシタはくるかな'' :''自由に飛び込んでみなくちゃわからない'' :''だから、だから、だから、それから…'' :''Someday キミが描いてく未来 ボクが願ってく未来'' :''遥かに遠い夢から 永遠探してた'' :''Someday 曖昧な不安なら 取り合う暇なんかない'' :''今日の出逢い明日の夢を叶えてゆけ！'' :''Get Your Dream'' :''終わらない夢見つけたでしょう'' :''きっときっと生まれ変わる'' :''チャンスは潜んでいるよ'' :''あきらめないで 止めないで'' :''奇跡のチカラ誰にもあるよね'' :''シリアス過ぎちゃうよな毎日はリアル'' :''だから、だから、だから、どうする…'' :''Someday 未来へつないでく その瞳感じているじゃない'' :''微笑んでいるじゃない 心はうたいたい'' :''Someday 渇いてく時代に キズついたとしても'' :''今日のイタみ明日の愛へと変えてゆけ！'' :''Believe Your Love'' :''Someday キミと乗り込む未来 ボクも乗り込む未来'' :''ここから始まる世界 何も怖くない…'' :''Someday キミが描いてく未来 ボクが願ってく未来'' :''遥かに遠い夢から 永遠探してた'' :''Someday 曖昧な不安なら 取り合う暇なんかない'' :''今日の出逢い明日の夢を叶えてゆけ！'' :''Get Your Dream'' Romaji Op & End 4 Pistes #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''1'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''（カラオケ）'', ''2'') #'''0''' (''（カラオケ）'', ''2'') Paroles Boys and Girls Kanji :''ボーイズアンドガールス！ 時をかけて'' :''ライトアンドダーク！ 未来つかめ'' :''レディーゴー！'' :''そうさ　逃げない投げない あきらめない'' :''思い込んだら 一直線'' :''たかぶる鼓動にまかせ 迷いもなく'' :''さあ、運命のカードを放て'' :''だれよりも強く 信じられたら'' :''奇跡だって 起こせるはず'' :''ウソなんかじゃないよ'' :''ユメなんかじゃない！'' :''ボーイズアンドガールス！ 時をかけて'' :''ライトアンドダーク！ 未来つかめ'' :''ためらいのない そのまっすぐな瞳で'' :''ボーイズアンドガールス！'' :''“いま”を超えるのさ デビルチルドレン'' :''そうさ ケンカもするけど'' :''“かけがえのない仲間”って呼べるヤツらと'' :''いつまでもどこまでも そしていつか'' :''最高の瞬間を抱きしめる'' :''なにより失敗を 恐れないで'' :''何度だって トライすればいい'' :''ムリなんかじゃないよ'' :''ヤッテやろうじゃない？'' :''ボーイズアンドガールス！ 明日にかけて'' :''ライトアンドダーク！ チャンスつかめ'' :''もっと輝ける 自分に出会うために'' :''ボーイズアンドガールス！'' :''“いま”を変えるのさ デビルチルドレン'' :''ボーイズアンドガールス！ 時をかけて'' :''ライトアンドダーク！ 未来つかめ'' :''ボーイズアンドガールス！ 明日にかけて'' :''ライトアンドダーク！ チャンスつかめ'' :''ためらいのない そのまっすぐな瞳で'' :''ボーイズアンドガールス！'' :''“いま”を超えるのさ デビルチルドレン'' Romaji Birthday Smile Kanji :''生まれて初めて見せた'' :''笑顔を憶えてますか？'' :''悲しい時には思いだして'' :''バースディ・スマイル'' :''君の瞳 揺れてるから'' :''僕の気持ち ポケットで'' :''「の」の字を書いてる'' :''そんな風にうつむいてちゃ'' :''空のカケラ つかめない'' :''宝石になれない'' :''街に溢れ出した陽炎のピルエット'' :''明日はきっと誰にも来るから'' :''焦らずに'' :''小さなひだまりだけど'' :''君を温めているよ'' :''胸の奥にあるその強さを'' :''信じていて'' :''夢の続き 追いかけたり'' :''ささくれてる毎日に'' :''バンソコ貼ったり'' :''人目なんて気にしないで'' :''いつもココロ隠さない'' :''君のまま笑って'' :''はみ出したクレヨン 子供の頃描いた'' :''大きな未来に負けないように'' :''誇らしく'' :''生まれて初めて見せた'' :''笑顔を憶えてますか？'' :''悲しい時には思いだして'' :''バースディ・スマイル'' :''つないだ手のひらに 溢れ出すメッセージ'' :''大事な物は目に見えないけど'' :''側にある'' :''生まれて初めて見せた'' :''笑顔を憶えてますか？'' :''悲しい時には思いだして'' :''バースディ・スマイル'' :''小さなひだまりだけど'' :''君を温めているよ'' :''胸の奥にあるその強さを'' :''信じていて'' :''飾らない気持ち 思いだして'' :''バースディ・スマイル'' Romaji Insert 1 Pistes #'''Aria of Wind''' (''KAZEの詩'', ''KAZE no Uta'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Face 2 fAKE #:'''Paroles:''' Youmu Hamaguchi (浜口祐夢) #:'''Chant:''' Nao Itou in FIX (伊藤奈央in FIX) #'''Surely...''' (''きっと…'', ''Kitto...'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' You-Ta #:'''Paroles:''' NAO #:'''Chant:''' Nao Itou in FIX #'''Aria of Wind (Karaoke)''' (''KAZEの詩（カラオケ）'', ''KAZE no Uta (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Face 2 fAKE #'''Surely... (Karaoke)''' (''きっと…（カラオケ）'', ''Kitto... (Karaoke)'') #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Paroles Kaze no Uta Kanji :''時空（とき）は イタズラに LOVE（あい）で 闘いをする'' :''新たな世界の 為に…'' :''理想 指で描き IMAGE 爆発しそう この胸の中で'' :''赤裸々伝え たくて 無我夢中で走った［強く抱きしめてた］'' :''あの日のふたり 今も まだ輝いたまま'' :''目覚めよ！ 遠く 遠く KAZEの 詩が'' :''呼んでいる 吹き抜けて行く'' :''君の 勇気 叫ぶ パワー 大にして'' :''いつでも！ 強く 強く KAZEの 詩が'' :''願ってる そう祈ってる'' :''ふたり だけの ダイアモンド 探せと'' :''何か 大切な MEMORIES 忘れかけてた 揺れ動く日々に'' :''我がままばかり 言って 喜怒哀楽が目立った［君を困らせてた］'' :''ぬくもりだけが きっと ただ欲しかっただけ'' :''進めよ！ 遠く 遠く KAZEの 詩が'' :''流れてる ほら飛んでいる'' :''TSUBASA 広げ 君に 愛に 行くから'' :''このまま！ めぐり めぐる KAZEの 詩は'' :''何処までも 突き進んでく'' :''夢の 扉 開く ボタン ONにして…'' :''目覚めよ！ 遠く 遠く KAZEの 詩が'' :''呼んでいる 吹き抜けて行く'' :''君の 勇気 叫ぶ パワー 大にして'' :''進めよ！ 遠く 遠く KAZEの 詩が'' :''流れてる ほら飛んでいる'' :''TSUBASA 広げ 君に 愛に 行くから'' :''いつでも！ 強く 強く KAZEの 詩が'' :''願ってる そう祈ってる'' :''ふたり だけの ダイアモンド 探せと'' Romaji Kitto... Kanji Romaji Insert 2 Pistes #'''Memories''' (''メモリーズ'') #:'''Composition:''' Ritsuko Miyajima (宮島 律子) & Hidehiko Enomoto (榎本 英彦) #:'''Arrangement:''' Hidehiko Enomoto #:'''Paroles:''' Nagi Hayashida (林田 なぎ) #:'''Chant:''' Takumi Nakayama with "R" (仲山拓実 with “R”) #'''I Can Fly''' (''I CAN FLY'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Hironori Kaneko (金子 裕則) #:'''Arrangement:''' Nobuhiro Makino (牧野 信博) #:'''Chant:''' Takumi Nakayama with "R" #'''Memories (Karaoke)''' (''メモリーズ（カラオケ）'') #:'''Composition:''' Ritsuko Miyajima & Hidehiko Enomoto #:'''Arrangement:''' Hidehiko Enomoto #'''I Can Fly (Karaoke)''' (''I CAN FLY（カラオケ）'') #:'''Composition:''' Hironori Kaneko #:'''Arrangement:''' Nobuhiro Makino Paroles Memories Kanji :''目を閉じて 遠ざかる'' :''思い出に そっと 触れれば'' :''耳元で ささやくような'' :''声が 聞こえてきそうで'' :''時間だけ なぜか空回り'' :''切なさが 追い越していく'' :''夢の中 出会えるときは'' :''やさしさに ただそっと 包まれたくて'' :''もう一度 あつい手のひら'' :''確かめたい あなたのメモリーズ'' :''止まらない 愛しさが'' :''こみ上げて 頬をつたえば'' :''また会えると 信じる勇気'' :''伝えたいから 待っていて'' :''教えてよ 今どこにいるの？'' :''すぐにでも 会いたくて'' :''きっといつか 目覚めるとき'' :''暖かい やさしさに抱かれている'' :''もう一度 あの温もりを'' :''確かめたい あなたのメモリーズ'' :''夢の中 出会えるときは'' :''やさしさに ただそっと 包まれたくて'' :''もう一度 あつい手のひら'' :''確かめたい あなたのメモリーズ'' Romaji I Can Fly Kanji Romaji DC: Characters Vocal File Pistes Paroles Mihatenu Yume Kanji :''Too Young 輝き続ける To Die 星達だって'' :''Too Fast 悩み迷ってる To Live 君だけじゃないさ'' :''その手のひらの中 固く握りしめた夢を確かめて'' :''傷つく事を 恐れずに走る'' :''君の姿追いかけて'' :''どしゃぶりの雨のような激しさで今この想いを'' :''溢れるほど強く 勇ましく 熱く満たしてみなよと'' :''叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream'' :''Too Young 輝き続ける To Get 太陽だって'' :''Too Fast 独りじゃないのさ To Lose みんな同じさ'' :''誰もが眼を閉じて 不安を感じてる渇きを感じている'' :''あの日の約束を その胸にしるし'' :''戦い続けている'' :''渇いたこの街でひび割れた心にこの想いを'' :''諦めかけた夢に 飢えた希望に叩きつけて'' :''叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream'' :''どしゃぶりの雨のような激しさで今この想いを'' :''溢れるほど強く 勇ましく 熱く満たしてみなよと'' :''叫び続ける 想いが届くまで Unfinished Dream'' Romaji Taisetsu na Kono Yume mo Kanji :''この空も この星も この海も 未来も'' :''大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中にある'' :''どんな運命も怖くはないわ'' :''だって仲間（みんな）がいっしょだから'' :''どんな世界だって変えてみせるわ'' :''だから信じてついてきてね'' :''ひとりじゃ できないこともあるわ'' :''認めて まかせて 助け合って'' :''この風も この街も この朝も 大地も'' :''大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に・・・'' :''きっとすべてが優しさと勇気でできてるんだ'' :''みんなの力合わせれば 作ってけるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace'' :''どんな風さえも味方につけて'' :''２つの世界を繋いでこう'' :''どんな心だって変えていけるわ'' :''だからいっしょについてきてね'' :''悲しみ喜び 分かち合って'' :''ぼくらは ひときわ 強くなる'' :''（涙と笑顔を わかちあえば 世界は キラキラ 輝きだす）'' :''この空も この星も この海も 未来も'' :''大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に'' :''きっとすべてが信頼と友情に守られて'' :''みんなの力合わせれば 探しあえるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace'' :''この風も この街も この朝も 大地も'' :''大切なこの夢も 僕らの手の中に・・・'' :''きっとすべてが優しさと勇気でできてるんだ'' :''みんなの力合わせれば 作ってけるよね LOVE&Friend&Peace'' Romaji Mirai e Kanji :''真紅（まっか）に燃えるこの熱い生命'' :''昨日の涙は今日の勇気なのさ'' :''この大空に浮かぶ雲さえこの手で掴んでやる'' :''俺のハートの高鳴る鼓動が'' :''聴こえる・・・感じる・・・君にも伝わるだろう？'' :''沸き上がるエナジー未来（あした）への扉（ゲート）をこの手でノックしよう'' :''Hey!ブラザー時には空も'' :''涙の雨を降らせる Don't Worry! All Right!'' :''灯（ひ）が消えそうになっても'' :''感じているなら今すぐ起ち上がろう'' :''赤い赤い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''きっと輝いてみせる時空を越えて'' :''青い青い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''いつか羽ばたいてみせる未来（あした）の場所（ステージ）'' :''Fly Away'' :''Hey!ブラザー時には空も'' :''涙の雨を降らせる Don't Mind! All Oh! Key!'' :''灯（ひ）が消えそうになっても'' :''感じているなら今すぐ飛び立とう'' :''高い高い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''きっとこの手にしてみせる時空を越えて'' :''広い広い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''いつか駆け巡ってみせる未来の場所'' :''赤い赤い太陽 I'll Get A Future Gate'' :''きっと輝いてみせる時空を越えて'' :''青い青い大空 I'll Get A Future Stage'' :''いつか羽ばたいてみせる未来（あした）の場所（ステージ）'' Romaji Kamisama ga Kureta Kyō wo Kanji :''奇跡なんだ（奇跡だわ）こんな大きな星で'' :''同じこの時代に ここにいること'' :''感じるんだ（感じるわ）忘れかけてた日々に'' :''たくさんの答えが 詰まってるのね いつでも'' :''大切な人を大切にしながら'' :''きみといれるこの世界を'' :''守りたいよ'' :''どこまでもきみといくよ この暗闇も迷路も'' :''神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に'' :''奇跡なんだ（奇跡だわ）こんな大きな星の'' :''同じこの場所に おちてきたこと'' :''感じるんだ（感じるわ）あたりまえの今日に'' :''たくさんの感謝が 詰まってるのね いつでも'' :''大切な事を大切にしながら'' :''きみといれるこの世界を'' :''守りたいよ'' :''どこまでもきみといくよ この坂道も階段も'' :''神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に'' :''花を鳥を風を月を流れてゆく歴史を'' :''あなたを この星 この夢を 瞳に焼き付けて'' :''どこまでもきみといくよ この暗闇も迷路も'' :''神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に'' :''どこまでもきみといくよ この坂道も階段も'' :''神様がくれた今日を この出逢いを大切に'' Romaji The Theme of Black Evil Kanji :''おまえのDarkness もっと欲しいよ'' :''俺は哀しみを 操っている'' :''堕ちろよAngel もっと不埒に'' :''俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil'' :''グレイなTuesday 低い雲と憂鬱なクラクション'' :''何か知らない無気味な影 おまえに忍び寄る'' :''いつも十字架 信じるなんて'' :''そんなの 気休めさ'' :''おまえのDestiny もっと壊して'' :''俺は憎しみを ばら撒いている'' :''叫べよInnocence もっと苦しく'' :''俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil'' :''ブルーなWednesday 言い争う醜い人の波'' :''誰も知らない邪悪な夢 おまえに憑りつかせ'' :''いつも愛だけ すべてだなんて'' :''そんなの 嘘っぱち'' :''おまえのDarkness もっと欲しいよ'' :''俺は哀しみを 操っている'' :''堕ちろよAngel もっと不埒に'' :''俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil'' :''おまえのDestiny もっと壊して'' :''俺は憎しみを ばら撒いている'' :''叫べよInnocence もっと苦しく'' :''俺は絶望を むさぼるBlack Evil'' Romaji Energy of Love Kanji :''ちょっとやそっとのダメージは気にとめない感じない'' :''冒険・チャレンジ・ハードな日々 気にしてるヒマない'' :''光の射す方を目指す それが習性さ'' :''結末なんてわからないけど 最高に生きてる感じ'' :''こみあげてくるのは果てしない予感 闘いの嵐が吹きすさぶ'' :''けがれを知らぬその魂の糧は 微笑む誰かの顔 希望と勇気と夢'' :''生まれてきたこと偶然じゃない 人はみな誰も'' :''裸足で歩けば甦る 刻まれた記憶'' :''強くなくちゃ生きていけない それは鉄則さ'' :''優しい目でうなずく君は 最高に輝いている'' :''風が巻き上げる砂 とどろく雷鳴 愛のエネルギー解き放て'' :''狂ったその世界に今こそピリオド 愛を忘れなけりゃこの世も捨てたもんじゃない'' :''光の射す方を目指す それが習性さ'' :''結末なんてわからないけど 最高に生きてる感じ'' :''夢を叶えてみよう 君ならば出来る 身体中の血潮を燃えたぎらせ'' :''けがれを知らぬその魂の糧は 微笑む誰かの顔 希望と勇気と夢'' Romaji Coming Soon Kanji :''いつもの時間に 遅れないで 走って'' :''密かに願うよ 今日はいい日だって'' :''心が 仕掛けた 寂しさに落ちる'' :''誰にも 言えない 不安な気持ち'' :''さぁ 蹴飛ばして'' :''逃げない 強さ 試されている'' :''運命の地図は見えない'' :''自分だけしか 描けない道'' :''辿りつける 夢の場所'' :''もう すぐ そばに'' :''去年着た色に 飽きたような 世界で'' :''変わらない思い 抱いたまま 行こう'' :''ときどき つまづき 倒れたときでも'' :''誰かが 見ていて 優しく 言うよ'' :''もう 大丈夫'' :''会いたい人に 導かれている'' :''永遠に愛は消えない'' :''誰かのために 自分のために'' :''頑張れるから 生きている'' :''明日がある'' :''恐がらないで 勇気をだして'' :''ほんとうの 声を聞いて'' :''自分だけしか 描けない道'' :''辿りつける 君の場所'' :''もう すぐ そばに'' Romaji Easy Go! Kanji :''ひとりでは できそうもないこと'' :''みんなで力を合わせたなら'' :''100倍のパワー'' :''いつだって ヤバそうになったら'' :''助けてくれると 知ってるから'' :''信じられるよ'' :''世界には いいコトばかりじゃない'' :''キズつくの 覚悟して ゲートをくぐれ'' :''弱いのは ダメじゃん カッコ悪い'' :''痛くても こらえながら coolにきめて'' :''最悪な ケンカしたあとって'' :''なんかつまんない 何をしても'' :''気分が晴れない'' :''まちがいは 誰にもあるけど'' :''素直になるには 勇気がいる'' :''テレくさいんだ'' :''世界には いいヤツばかりじゃない'' :''大切な 仲間ってさ ハートが熱い'' :''ぶつかって いいじゃん 本気だったら'' :''すぐにまた 仲直りの ジョークで笑え'' :''Never give up!'' :''これから 僕たちで'' :''奇跡だって 起こそう'' :''世界には いいコトばかりじゃない'' :''キズつくの 覚悟して ゲートをくぐれ'' :''弱いのは ダメじゃん カッコ悪い'' :''痛くても こらえながら coolにきめて coolにきめて'' :''We can go wow wow wow wow wow'' :''Easy go!'' Romaji Please! Kanji :''めちゃ めちゃ 笑ったり'' :''ちょっと 泣いたり 忙しい'' :''毎日 ハプニング'' :''悩みは尽きなくて ずっとおしゃべり'' :''大切な 時間の ムダづかい???'' :''明日 何が 起きるか わからない'' :''ためいきから 恋の予感'' :''パラダイス さぁ 目指そう'' :''巡り会い まわりはじめる 世界 輝くよ'' :''いつも 気分しだい'' :''最高の 愛のカギ getしよう'' :''ホンモノだけ Please!'' :''ガンガン 歌ったり'' :''日記書いたり ヒマなとき'' :''うめてく スケジュール'' :''イライラ ストレスは'' :''きっと 誰にも あるけれど'' :''ためてちゃ ダメなもの'' :''明日 何が 起きるか わからない'' :''なにかしなきゃ 時は過ぎる'' :''パーティー 盛り上げよう'' :''新しい スタートをきって 人生 楽しもう'' :''できない ことなんかない'' :''希望なら 持てるだけ 持って行こう'' :''エネルギーは Dream'' :''パラダイス さぁ 目指そう'' :''巡り会い まわりはじめる 世界 輝くよ'' :''いつも 気分しだい'' :''最高の 愛のカギ getしよう'' :''ホンモノだけ Please!'' Romaji It's a Magic Kanji :''ひとつになる日は近い 鏡をへだてた魔界とあの地上界'' :''指の一本も触れぬうちに もろく そう 勝手に 崩れ落ちる'' :''今 黒くぬれ 闇を描け 地図の上に'' :''泣き叫べ嘆き悲しめ哀れな人間よ'' :''勝利者はそのすべてが正義になる'' :''何もかもが望み通り 愛を壊せ'' :''恐れるものは何もない ゲートの向こうの乱れはただ激しく'' :''愛を憎しみに変える術を 人間はそう簡単に忘れはしない'' :''そう心臓が打ち続ける鼓動さえも'' :''破滅への秒読みにとって変わる'' :''支配者の欲望は果てがなくて'' :''消すも生かすも思い通り WOW It's a Magic!'' :''今 黒くぬれ 闇を描け 地図の上に'' :''泣き叫べ嘆き悲しめ哀れな人間よ'' :''勝利者はそのすべてが正義になる'' :''何もかもが望み通り 愛を壊せ'' Romaji DC: Super Best Pistes DC: Nao Ito Anime (?) DC: Anime Albums Anime 1 Anime 2 SMT: Devil Summoner Promo Album Devil Summoner: the Drama Singles Album Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Single Promo (3DS) Arrange 2013 Original Persona 2: Innocent Sin Single Promo (PSP) Kimi no Tonari (Single) Original Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Single Promo (PSP) Change Your Way (Single) Arrange Original Animation Falling Down '''Persona 3: Falling Down Soundtrack CD''' (''劇場版 ペルソナ3 #3 Falling Down サウンドトラックCD'') est sorti le 20 janvier 2016. Cet album contient la bande-son du film ''[[Persona 3: Falling Down]]'', dont la chanson de fin. Le tout est composé et arrangé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], sauf le thème d'introduction qui est de [[Shoji Meguro]]. Pistes #'''[[Light in Starless Sky]]''' #:'''Composition et arrangement:''' Shoji Meguro #:'''Paroles:''' Lotus Juice #:'''Chant:''' Lotus Juice & Yumi Kawamura Galerie Winter of Rebirth Single '''Persona 3 -#4 Winter of Rebirth- Theme Song CD Set''' (''PERSONA3 THE MOVIE -#4 Winter of Rebirth- 主題歌CDセット'') est sorti le 22 mars 2014. Ce single contient le thème d'introduction du [[Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth|quatrième film]] inspiré de ''[[Persona 3]]'', ainsi que des versions arrangées de certains thèmes du jeu original. Le tout est composé par [[Shoji Meguro]]. Pistes Galerie Album '''Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth Soundtrack CD''' (''劇場版 ペルソナ3 #4 Winter of Rebirth サウンドトラックCD'') est sorti le X. Cet album contient la bande-son du film ''[[Persona 3: Winter of Rebirth]]'', dont la chanson de fin. Le tout est composé et arrangé par [[Tetsuya Kobayashi]], sauf le thème d'introduction qui est de [[Shoji Meguro]]. Galerie Autres P3 Vocal Mix Arrange DDS DDS Promo DDS2 DDS2 Promo SMTIII Promo RKI Promo PTS Promo P3 US P4 US P1 PSP (US) PML Promo SJ Promo (US) Compil P3/P4 P2 Promo (US) P4U Promo (US) DSSH Promo (US) SMTIV Promo PQ Promo PQ Uncut Albums digitaux Persona Music Live/Fes/Box/Band/Club Genei Ibunroku#FE '''Genei Ibunroku#FE Original Soundtrack''' (''幻影異聞録#FE オリジナル・ウンドトラック'') est sorti en 2016. L'album est composé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], un compositeur régulier dans l'animation. Certains thèmes des franchises ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (supervisé par [[Shoji Meguro]]) et de ''Fire Emblem'' (supervisé par Yuka Tsujiyoko) y apparaissent dans des versions réarrangées. Special Vocal Selection CD '''Genei Ibunroku#FE Special Vocal Selection CD''' (''幻影異聞録#FE スペシャルボーカルセレクションCD'') est sorti le 26 décembre 2015. Le single est composé par [[Yoshiaki Fujisawa]], et contient 6 morceaux chantés tirés du jeu Pistes *'''Reincarnation''' *:'''Chant:''' Yoshino Nanjo *'''Beastie Game''' *:'''Chant:''' Sumire Morohoshi *'''Feel''' *:'''Chant:''' Inori Minase Dramas A Certain Day of Summer '''Persona 3 Original Drama: A Certain Day of Summer''' (''ペルソナ3 オリジナルドラマ A CERTAIN DAY OF SUMMER'') est sorti le 25 avril 2007. Ce drama se concentre sur l'intégration d'[[Aigis]] à la vie éstudiantine. Pistes #'''Update? She goes for a walk (I)''' #'''Update? She goes for a walk (II)''' #'''Update? She goes for a walk (III)''' #'''Reverse? Or Broken?''' #'''Noble Empress''' #'''Equip with Chidori''' Distribution *Héros: '''Akira Ishida''' (''石田 彰'') *Yukari Takeba: '''Megumi Toyoguchi''' (''豊口 めぐみ'') *Junpei Iori: '''Kosuke Toriumi''' (''鳥海 浩輔'') *Akihiko Sanada: '''Hikaru Midorikawa''' (''緑川 光'') *Mitsuru Kirijo: '''Rie Tanaka''' (''田中 理恵'') *Fuuka Yamagishi: '''Mamiko Noto''' (''能登 麻美子'') *Aigis: '''Maaya Sakamoto''' (''坂本 真綾'') *Ken Amada: '''Megumi Ogata''' (''緒方 恵美'') *Koromaru: ??? *Shinjiro Aragaki: '''Kazuya Nakai''' (''中井 和哉'') *Shuji Ikutsuki: '''Hideyuki Hori''' (''堀 秀行'') P4 3 '''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol.3''' (''ドラマCD ペルソナ4 Vol.3'') est sorti le 26 mai 2010. Ce drama se concentre sur les interactions que fait l'[[Yu Narukami|héros]] avec les différents personnages. Distribution *Héros: '''Daisuke Namikawa''' (''浪川 大輔'') *Yosuke Hanamura: '''Showtaro Morikubo''' (''森久保 祥太郎'') *Chie Satonaka: '''Yui Horie''' (''堀江 由衣'') *Yukiko Amagi: '''Ami Koshimizu''' (''小清水 亜美'') *Kanji Tatsumi: '''Tomokazu Seki''' (''関 智一'') *Teddie: '''Kappei Yamaguchi''' (''山口 勝平'') *Rise Kujikawa: '''Rie Kugimiya''' (''釘宮 理恵'') *Naoto Shirogane: '''Romi Park''' (''朴 璐美'') *Ryotaro Dojima: '''Unsho Ishizuka''' (''石塚 運昇'') *Nanako Dojima: '''Akemi Kanda''' (''神田 朱未'') *Tohru Adachi: '''Mitsuaki Madono''' (''真殿 光昭'') Persona 4 Golden Animation Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Golden Distribution Distribution Persona 4 Animation Distribution P4A 2 Distribution P4A #1 Distribution P4A #2 Distribution P2 IS TEOTY Pistes #'''Stigma (Stigmata)''' (''スティグマ（聖痕）'', ''Sutiguma (Seikon)'') #:'''Script:''' Tadashi Satomi #'''Open Your Heart - Up-Rifting House Mix''' (''Open your heart ～Up-rifting house mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki et Rie Ishiyama #:'''Chant:''' Rie Ishiyama #'''Nanashi-kun''' (''ナナシ君'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''Luv Beam - Break the Rhythm Mix''' (''Luv beam ～Break the rhythm mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Chant:''' Kosuke Toriumi #'''The Case of the Rumored Hot Spring Peeping Tom''' (''噂温泉デバガメ事件'', ''Uwasa Onsen Debagame Jiken'') #:'''Script:''' Shinichi Yuki #'''China Luv - Hong Kong Mix (House Mix)''' (''China luv ～Hong Kong mix（house mix）'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Chant:''' Minami Hayama #'''Man's Feelings''' (''男の気持ち'', ''Otoko no Kimochi'') #:'''Script:''' Masaki Kurokawa #'''Jun Kurosu - Contact Command ''' (''黒須淳 コンタクトコマンド〈星占い〉'', ''Kurosu Jun Kontakuto Komando 〈Hoshiuranai〉'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''X Trip - X Re-Construction''' (''X trip ～X re-construction'') #:'''Composition:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #'''Air Raid Shelter Imitation Hell''' (''防空壕モノマネ地獄'', ''Bōkūgō Monomane Jigoku'') #:'''Script:''' Shinichi Yuki #'''Police Dog Poppy's Situation''' (''警察犬ポーピー君の場合'', ''Keisatsu inu Pōpī-kun no Baai'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''I'm in You - Another Night Groove Mix''' (''I'm in you ～Another night groove mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Toshiko Tasaki #:'''Arrangement et paroles:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Chant:''' Sayori Mita & Rie Ishiyama #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 1st Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第１章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-1 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Toshiko Tasaki #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 2nd Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第２章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-2 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Tadashi Satomi #'''The Terrifying Velvet Room 3rd Chapter''' (''恐怖のベルベットルーム第３章'', ''Kyōfu no Berubetto Rūmu Dai-3 Shō'') #:'''Script:''' Atsushi Tanimoto #'''Truth I Need - Classical Fantasy Mix''' (''Truth I need ～Classical fantasy mix'') #:'''Composition:''' Kenichi Tsuchiya #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Paroles:''' Cathy #:'''Chant:''' Don McCow #'''Chinyan's Imitation Corner''' (''情人のモノマネコーナー'', ''Chinyan no Monomane Kōnā'') #:'''Script:''' Beruno Mikawa #'''Persona Mambo - Latin Essential Mix''' (''ペルソナ マンボ ～Latin essential mix'', ''Perusona Manbo ~ Latin essential mix'') #:'''Composition et paroles:''' Masaki Kurokawa #:'''Arrangement:''' Yoshiharu Ohta #:'''Chant:''' Noriko Kaneko #'''Dangerous Relationship''' (''危険な関係'', ''Kiken na Kankei'') #:'''Script:''' Atsushi Tanimoto Distribution *Tatsuya Suou: '''Takehito Koyasu''' (''子安 武人'') *Maya Amano: '''Akiko Yajima''' (''矢島 晶子'') *Nyarlathotep: '''Jin Yamanoi''' (''山野井 仁'') *Narrator, Grandmother: '''Saho Tsunoda''' (''角田 早穂'') *Ulala Serizawa: '''Noriko Kaneko''' (''金子 哲子'') *Nanashi-kun, Popi-kun: '''Osamu Ryutani''' (''龍谷 修武'') *Igor: '''Takeshi Aono''' (''青野 武'') *Yukino Mayuzumi: '''Tomoe Hanba''' (''半場 友恵'') *Lisa Silverman: '''Hiroko Konishi''' (''小西 寛子'') *Eikichi Mishima: '''Kosuke Toriumi''' (''鳥海 浩輔'') *Jun Kurosu: '''Shigeru Shibuya''' (''渋谷 茂'') *Other: '''Yuki Yamamoto''' (''山本 由紀'') Autre P1 PSX 1 P1 PSX 2 SMT III DS1 P1 PSP SMT SJ SMT TR SMT GG Mini-dramas P3 PTS Modèle:TV Modèle:Episode Modèle:Book Modèle:Radio(?) Palette:Staff Palette:StaffJeu Palette:StaffAnime&Drama Palette:StaffMusique